Discipline
by tphpswimgirl
Summary: Thx for the reviews, but I still need more! This BriarSandry fic takes place right after Briar comes back from Chammur.
1. Coming Home

Discipline

Briar was reading the letter Sandry sent him for the umpteenth time today, and although it was nearly dark, he could still see from the glass globe that Tris and Daja had worked tirelessly on perfecting. He was sitting under a willow tree with his dark head bent over the wrinkled paper and long legs stretched out slightly apart, too absorbed it the letter to notice Evvy creep up from behind.

"Are you reading that letter _again?_"

Briar jumped.

"What did I tell you about not sneaking up on me like that?" Briar asked.

"You didn't." She said flatly. At thirteen, Evvy was still in that awkward time of growth. She looked at him with her almond shaped eyes jokingly.

"Now come on. We don't have time for you to be mooning over Sandry right now." She smirked. "Besides, if we hurry up, you'll see her sooner." Evvy gave him a cheeky smile, the flounced away. Briar just shook his head

_Was I such a pain in the ass at that age?_ Briar thought, then shook his head as he remembered her comment about Sandry. _Is it really that obvious?_

Briar didn't exactly remember when he'd started to like Sandry as more than a sister or friend. He'd try many times a day to get his mind off her, but all he could see were those big cornflower blue eyes and beautiful golden brown waves cascading down her slender back. The very thought of her caused his eight inches of manhood to twitch involuntarily.

At five foot nine with dark brown hair, bronzed skin, and startling grey-green eyes, Briar had nearly any young woman entranced, Some older than his seventeen years of age. However, Briar was not interested in any of them.

_You're going crazy, Briar,_ he told himself many times on his, Evvy's and Rosethorn's trip back to Emelan from Chammur. _Just forget about her. She_ is_ your foster sister._ _It won't work out._ He shook he head, as if to get rid of his thoughts of Sandry, then walked over to their wagon and grabbed a few blankets and a pillow, more than ready to go to sleep.

"Briar!"

He could here Sandry cry from Discipline's door. She ran towards him, giving him a bone-crushing hug and having it returned to her with just as much enthusiasm. He took in the sweet fruity scent of her. Fresh and pure. It matched her perfectly, he thought as he took her in his sight after pulling back from the hug. What he saw blew him away. Gone was the girlish body she had before Briar had left. She was wearing a beautiful blush pink satin dress which flowed over her slender, delicate curves like water. A soft glow seemed to emit from her form, like a goddess.

"Wow, um, Sandry, you look- well, you're, you look beautiful!" Briar managed to say.

"Thank you! You've certainly grown taller! But what happened? Did they starve you in Chammur or something? Your frightfully thin."

Briar laughed out loud.

"No, no starving, only barely adequate food. What do you expect after being spoiled by Dedicate Gorse?"

Sandry shook her head and chuckled.

"So where are Rosethorn? Oh, and Evvy especially. I'm _dying_ to meet her!"

"They're unpacking our things from the wagon," Briar replied.

Sandry shook her head.

"And you aren't helping them? What has the world come to, men expecting us women to do all the work?"

Now it was Briar's turn to shake his head.

" Weren't you the one who charged into me and gave me that hell of a hug? Honestly! What has the world come to?"

Briar could swear he saw Sandry's cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink before he turned around to help unpack.


	2. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I forgot to write one last time, so this is for both chapters. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE CIRCLE OF MAGIC OR TORTALL. Everything is by Tamora Pierce except for this fanfic.**

**To those who read this fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I won't keep writing if I think no one is reading or doesn't appreciate it, right? _Riiiiiiiiiight?_**

**For those who have, thanks. Each time you do it reminds me to write. I'm so sorry for the ridiculous wait! I just didn't feel like it and I'm busy with school. I know that's the lamest excuse you've ever heard, but it's the truth. Just don't be all mad at me!**

**Also, you are warned. There will be sexual content in this chapter. If you do not appreciate it, I'm sorry, but this is a mature fanfic, which is why I rated it M.**

**Here's what you've been waiting for…..**

_Briar could see Sandry's soft skin shimmering in the moonlight as the both of them walked together around the little cottage of Discipline. Her nightgown was slipping off her shoulders, but she didn't seem to be giving it much notice, unlike her companion who was pacing but a few feet away from her. _

"_So Briar," Sandry spoke up, "How's taking care of Evvy been going? I hear she's quite the handful from Rosethorn." Sandry smiled mischievously, knowing the answer wasn't going to be a compliment for Evvy._

"_She's always getting in my way!" Briar exclaimed, eager to be able to take out his frustrations of her from time to time. "I mean, sure, she's a great kid, but she's always getting in my way when I'm trying to strike up some conversations with-" Briar suddenly stopped, not wanting to talk to Sandry about his problem of getting caught with various girls. What would she think of him then? _

"_Oh I see," Sandry grinned, which surprised Briar immensely, "Evvy would not be happy with you if you were walking with another girl alone, like we're doing right now." Briar was confused. _

"_Oh, she's not worried about me walking with you!" Briar exclaimed, "She knows I won't be doing, um, well, you know," although Briar was more than eager to take Sandry then and there, he didn't want to hurt her. She was an angel, beautiful and pure, and his care for her kept his obsession of her from going over the edge. _

_Sandry smiled coyly and said, "So she won't be bothered if I do this?" Sandry sidled up to him and brushed her hand across his chest. Briar tensed up and his member twitched involuntarily._

"_Or this?" She sauntered in front of him, letting her other hand brush lightly against his pelvis, causing him to shudder from her pleasurable torture._

"_Sandry," he moaned out, "don't do this. I can't control my actions if you keep this up. I don't want to hurt you."_

_She came even closer to him, her hot breath like fire on his ear._

"_What if I want it?" She whispered, "What if I want to give myself to you?"_

"_Sandry," Briar cried out, "Don't do this! You'll regret it; you'll want to save it for someone else." He couldn't move. Her presence numbed him and he could sense each and every movement of her beautiful body sliding around him._

"_Shhh," she replied, "Relax."_

_Then she moved in, and before Briar knew it, her hot moist lips slid gently on his. Briar was shocked. He forgot everything that happened before this. _

This is _not_ happening_, he thought to himself._

_It didn't matter. He lost himself in his actions and kissed back hard, rapping his arms around her back and pulling her close while her arms slitherered up his neck and her hands found their way into his hair all passion let loose, both lost in a frenzy of lust._

_She broke away quickly from the kiss to pull Briar's tunic over his head, then placed feather light kisses down his neck, chest, and lower still to his firn stomach._

"_I think this has to go," Sandry breathed, then pulled his pants down over his erect member. Briar gulped and nodded while Sandry took in his size. She continued kissing up and down his body with Briar's moaning echoing in the night. Then all of a sudden, Sandry's small mouth engulfed his member, her tongue rubbing sensually against the tip while her hands massage his balls. Briar thrust into her unintentionally, causing Sandry to gag slightly, but her head kept bobbing up and down._

"_Oh Sandry," Briar moaned, gray green eyes shut tight with erotic pleasure. He couldn't think straight. Her hot mouth around his cock was too much for him to take. He exploded into her mouth as he blinked away stars from his mind blowing orgasm. Sandry swallowed his seed hungrily, sucking away all his juices, then kissing him aggressively on his lips. Briar could taste himself on her tongue as she viciously glided it around his mouth, showing him what he tasted like. He then stripped Sandry of her nightgown, tossing away the offending material, then laid her down on the soft grass underneath a drooping willow tree. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure her after what she had done for him. He kissed softly down her slender neck, then finding a particularly sensitive spot, started sucking on it._

"_Ohhhh," Sandry cried as she tossed her head up. Briar continued his way down, then, when finally reaching her breasts, takes one soft pink nipple in his mouth. Sandry freezes as Briar moves his tongue languidly across her breast while massaging the other, then switches, giving each one their well deserved attention. Briar sucked and licked his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue inside her belly button, then finally reaching her nest of curls. _

_Briar spread her legs open gently, then stuck his face into her wetness. Her scent was intoxicating, and Briar wanted nothing more than to taste her overflowing juices. His tongue delved expertly into her opening, willing her to come. Finally, a gush of her juices flowed into Briar's awaiting mouth and he swallowed eagerly._

"_My goddess," he breathed huskily as he came up kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Sandry moaned and pressed her hips into his, and rubbed her need onto his erect member. Her eyes were darkened with desire as she looked into Briar's which were almost black with lust and he knew that she was ready._

_Briar entered her gently and slowly, giving her time to adjust, then thrust into her, watching for her reaction. Her head was thrown back as she moaned, as if partly from pain, partly from pleasure. _

"_Keep going," Sandry said, breathing hard out of her nose, then wrapping her arms around his neck. Briar tried again, and, feeling her warmth tighten around him, cried out from sheer pleasure. Soon Briar's quickened his pace, with Sandry there to meet him. Then-_

"_Ah, Sandry- Oh gods!" Briar screamed as he spilled his seed into her, then leaned his head back on the dewy grass. Sandry exploded soon after, and both of them sat in a daze. Briar opened his gray green eyes to meet Sandry's, then-_

"Briar! Time for breakfast!" Rosethorn's voice cut sharply through the haziness of his mind.

_Shit, _Briar thought, _It was just a dream._

**Sooo, how was it? You know what to do! Review! **

** Lots of Love,**

** MshL**


End file.
